Molly Vs. Jolly
Molly Vs. Jolly Molly Goldrage was approaching the Padres Del Fuego gunsmith shop to buy some ammo for the coming invasion, when it happened. An undead pirate made the lethal mistake of laughing and mocking her. The skeleton’s attitude changed instantly when Molly drew the Sword of Triton from it’s place by her side. It realized soon the Un prefix of its title would be taken from him. She dismembered the skeleton then decapitated it with lethal accuracy and light speed. Molly fought and survived right up to Jolly Roger, The Curse Monger, The Chaos bringer and The annoying guy that knocks people down in one energy blast. Jolly summoned the darkness to strike down his foes with a blast of energy. Three people survived. Leon Cannonwrecker, James Bladehound and Molly. “I will set a fire in his skull!” hollered James over the agonized screams of dying pirates. Even though he was quick, Jolly was faster. He grabbed James by the throat, thrusted him into the air and held him there. “Where is Sparrow, Bladehound, you sorry excuse for a pirate?” snarled Jolly Roger menacingly as he tightened his grip. “As long as my soul shall remain in the light, I shall withhold his location; Go to the locker, swine.” wheezed James. “Fine. I’ll just have to bring your soul into the dark.” growled Jolly, with a venomous smile that would make Davy Jones himself cower before him. Jolly started transforming him into an undead. “No!” exclaimed Leon with an agonized tone that seemed to please Jolly. As Leon did this, he drew his wicked repeater and emptied his gun filled with venom shots into Jolly. Jolly survived the attack and shot Leon with a bane shot right in the heart with his. Leon fell to be caught by Molly, dropping his repeater into the dirt. Molly tried a healing charm but the incantation took too long and Leon interrupted her and picked up his pistol and asked her to hold it proud and kill that son of a gun Jolly with it if she could. Leon then exhaled deeply and fell limp in Molly’s arms. Leon Cannonwrecker, the right hand man & good friend to James Bladehound and High member in the Dragon Gardener Council, was dead. Molly lowered her dear deceased friend to the ground and rested his hands across his body. Molly then looked up to see James’s flaming sword swing at her. She tried to dodge it but not without being slashed. It was her time to fall, or so she thought. She fell to the ground. Molly recalled Leon’s pistol in her holster as James stepped to the side for Jolly to allow him to stab her. She formed crocodile tears and feigned pleading for her life. As Jolly raised his sword, point craving the taste of blood, Molly shot him in the heart with a full three shots; All Bane. Jolly fell to the ground and James called undead to take him to the ship. Molly quickly hollered a spell to undo the curse on James. James returned to his old heplundering self. They turned to Jolly to see he was gone along with the ship. Molly started wailing because of Leon’s death. James consoled her as he looked at the blood spill and bullet hole caused by Jolly. He remembered a reviving charm and reminded Molly. Molly rushed to Leon’s side and cast the charm and Leon sprang back to full health. They all looked around to find the city intact but not without the loss of many lives, ironically all the clerks survived. Category:Stories